The Lazy Fic
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Just turtles being lazy. Yes, I'm too lazy to write a better summary so go read the story already. Don't be lazy!


"_Doing nothing is better than being busy doing nothing."_

_~Lao Tzu_

* * *

It was common for them to be always on the move, always rushing from place to place; always battling, protecting the city. And when they weren't saving the world, they were busy keeping their bodies and minds in shape; checking the security system regularly, running tests to their vehicles and weapons and keeping their house clean and neat.

They also had their extra favorite activities:

Leo practiced some Japanese calligraphy, read books and meditated.

Raph punched his bag, lifted weights or went out with Casey to bash some skulls.

Don had tons of notebooks with ideas for future experiments, also tinkered with old computer parts and always had toasters to repair.

Mikey could be found reading a new comic book or some of his old ones; sometimes playing with his cat, playing videogames or drawing and also planning new ways of pranking his brothers but especially certain red clad turtle.

They seemed to be busy all the time even when it didn't appear they were busy at all.

But there were some rare occasions where they would stop everything and would just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling… like right now.

A bunch of pillows on the floor allowed the four teenagers to rest their shells on the hard ground beneath them; each one of them lying still with their legs fully stretched and their arms resting on their chest one on top of the other. Their weapons had been discarded on the small table in the middle of the living room altogether with their shell-cells, wristbands, elbow and kneepads; only their belts and masks remained in place and even their masks weren't tightly secured to the ninjas' heads: Don's mask covered his left eye every time he moved his head to the side, Mikey's mask hung loosely around his neck, Raph's was practically blindfolded but didn't do anything to uncover his eyes and Leo's was about to slip from his face.

They had been like this for 2 hours now, doing nothing more than breathing and enjoying each other's silent company. After 2 hours of peace and quiet, it was Mikey who broke the silence.

"You guys in the mood for a board game?"

"Nope. How about a movie?" Don suggested.

"Nope. Anything good on TV?" Leo asked.

"Checked already. Same old crap" Raph answered. "And how about some videogames?"

"Beat them all already, dude. Twice" Mikey said with a yawn

The ninjas stayed in silence for another 25 minutes. They didn't know exactly why, all of the sudden, none of their regular activities sounded exciting.

"Hey, anyone up for sparring?" the youngest asked a little reluctantly.

"I beat you three times in a row this morning and Leo cleaned the floor with_ my_ shell after that, right bro?" Don commented accusatorially, nudging his leg against Leo's.

Leo cringed at the memory; he still remembered their last sparring session. The resident genius had focused all his best attacks on Michelangelo and ended up victorious but spent all his energy, making him a vulnerable target for Leonardo to attack. By the end of the match, Donatello had more bruises that he could count which made the leader feel incredibly guilty for causing such harm to his brother. Splinter had already explained it wasn't his fault; Don had some bruises from Mikey's nunchaks so, it was almost impossible Leo could've inflicted such damage. Still, the blue clad ninja felt somehow responsible.

"It wasn't _his_ fault; Splinter said it" Raph replied. "_And_ he apologized like a ton of times; so stop whining like a baby and give the guy a break or I'll…"

"Uh… Raph, that's enough. I think he got the message" The eldest interfered. "Now, what if we go out for a quick run around the neighborhood?"

Raph shook his head. "Nah, Purple Dragons are getting lamer and lamer. Besides, tonight is their free night"

"How do you know that?" Mikey asked in surprise but never leaving his spot on the pillowed floor.

"I can answer that" Don said. "I installed a camera the last time we were in their headquarters just in case and last night I heard them say something about staying undercover for a while until the new recruits pass their training"

"And the Foot is not active either" Leo added stifling a yawn.

"So what? We're gonna stay here in the middle of the living room doin' nothing?"

"You can always get up and do something" the leader replied.

The red clad ninja yawned loudly. "I'm too lazy to do something right now. And I'm comfy here"

Leo nodded. "Me too"

"Me three" Don seconded.

"Me four" Mikey added.

…

…

_Deep breaths… steady breaths… _

…

…

Donatello inhaled deeply and let out the air slowly. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Three questioning turtles turned their heads to stare at their genius brother. "What?"

"You know, having a little time to just relax and do nothing" the genius explained, fixing his mask for the fifth time now. The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I kinda love being lazy for a change. I have to admit, being leader is… quite tiring sometimes"

"Did Leo say that?" Raph asked in fake shock. "Please, someone pinch me, I can't believe my ears"

Leo snorted. "Stupid"

…

…

_Deep breaths… steady breaths… _

…

…

"Meow"

Mikey lifted his head a little to take a glance at the orange tabby sitting on the couch; the feline stared at the four turtles with his little head tilted to the side like silently asking them what exactly they were doing.

"Meow"

"Klunk, down! You know you can't be on the couch, ninja kitty" The cat simply decided to ignore his master's order and began to lazily lick his fur.

"Klunk! I said down!" Mikey ordered a little more firmly this time.

"Just get up and get him" Raph said in annoyance.

"Nah, I'm too lazy to do it. He'll go somewhere else… eventually"

…

…

_Deep breaths… steady breaths… _

…

…

As soon as Klunk was done cleaning himself, he left the couch and jumped towards the turtles' direction; it was petting time for the orange tabby. But after a few tries, he just got bored of not getting attention- not even after he jumped on each one of their chest and rubbed his head against them, purring as loudly as he could- the ninjas were just being too lazy to pet the cat. Klunk, then, settled to use Don's chest as bed and curled up on it in order to have a long kitty nap.

"Aww~ Donnie is Klunk's new bed" Mikey giggled. "Hey, speaking of bed… I'm getting sleepy"

"Me too. Should we go to bed now?" Don asked.

"It's just 4 pm; how can you guys be sleepy?" Leo retorted.

"I guess is just the drowsiness that comes with being lazy for quite a while" Don said. A loud snore made everyone look at the red clad turtle; there he was with his mouth slightly opened and loud snores coming out of him.

"Looks like Raph didn't make it to the bed" Leo chuckled.

"You know what could we do? Doodle on his face" Mikey said cheerfully. "Don, get me the Sharpie!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a cat on my chest" the genius pointed at the sleeping cat on top of him.

Mikey let out a huff and then turned to his eldest brother. "Leo, can you get me the Sharpie? Pleeeease!"

"Nope. First: I'm saving your life. You know what will happen when Raph wakes up and sees his face full of doodles. And second… well, let's say…I'm too lazy to do it"

Stretching his arms in the air, Leo yawned loudly before closing his eyes, following Raph's example. Being lazy had never felt so good.

_Oooh~ Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
__I just wanna lay in my bed__  
__don't feel like picking up my phone__  
__So leave a message at the tone__  
__Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything__  
__Nothing at all…_

**THE END!**

* * *

I was feeling lazy myself ._.

In other news, I recently watched "Slender" the game's trailer. Looks hella scary and there's no way I'm gonna play it! Believe me, it's not that I'm that scared but I don't wanna go into that surgery room for a busted heart valve again!

However, what I can do is use it as inspiration for a horror and suspense story! But I can't decide who should be the main character.

I have two turtles for the main role: Raph and Mikey. This new fic will focus on just 1 turtle and 1 turtle only!

You must vote who will be the lucky (or unlucky?) turtle here in the comments. Oh and also what do you think about the guys being lazy?

Leave your interesting responses in the comment section **and stay tune for my 2****nd**** anniversary one-shot! **


End file.
